Only Once in a Lifetime
by MidniteHearts
Summary: In the episode of SC, we all know that Jin went to see the prostitue Kohana often. So wat were Mugen & Fuu doing when he was gone? ONE SHOT LEMON!


Title: Only once in a Lifetime

It had been three days since the trio traveled all over Japan, finding a place to stay. They were tired and exhausted. Fortunatley they were able to find a small place to sleep if they did some work. The trio accepted; well except Mugen. He didn't care either way it went.

And ever since Mugen, Jin, and Fuu settled into their temporary home, Jin had been going back and forth every night seeing some woman who worked at a brothel. Fuu was getting sick of it. Jin was suppose to be her bodyguard, not one of that woman's daily customers.

The woman's name was Kohana.

That night all three members were gathered in the small hut. A few minutes later, Fuu noticed Jin was leaving. She hurried and followed after him.

"Where are you going?" she questioned.

Jin stayed silent.

"Are you going to see that Kohana woman again?" she asked.

Again, Jin remained quiet.

"If you go I won't ever speak to you!" Fuu threatened. And with that being said, the dark haired samurai walked away.

Fuu could almost feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let cry. Not for someone who was going to leave and might not ever come back. She walked back into the room where Mugen was sleeping and snoring like a wild animal.

All Fuu wanted was to scream her head off. How do you start a journey with two people when one of them probably wants to spend the rest of his life with some whore and the other just can't seem to stop complaining. It was just crazy.

She slumped so hard on the wooden floor that the sound even caused Mugen to wake up.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya?" he said in a harsh, angry tone.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped. "Just go back to sleep!"

Mugen sat up. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Fuu sighed, trying to calm herself down. "Nothing, okay."

Mugen gave her an I-don't-believe-you frown. "You sure about that?"

By now Fuu was steaming with anger and rage. "Yes, dammit! Now drop it!"

Once again she had to calm down. "I mean, what does that Kohana lady have that I don't?"

Mugen gave her a sly grin. "You're plain and flat. You have no figure," he said.

"I do so have a figure," Fuu shot back. "It's just that baggy clothes hide it!"

"Then show me what you got," Mugen challenged.

"Okay then, I will."

Fuu grabbed the pink bow that was in the front of her kimono. All of a sudden she just realize something. Here she was about to strip for the most nastiest and rudest person. Her thoughts of Jin and Kohana totally faded away.

She loosened her grip on the bow and then said, "I'm feeling a little self-concious now."

Mugen smirked. "I knew it. You're all talk but no action."

Fuu pouted her face. "You know what, Mugen! I'm really sick of you saying I'm not one of the prettiest of girls or that I have no body to show off!" then she stood up. "I'm going to go take a bath."

She grabbed a towel and left. Fuu hurried and reached a nearby hotspring, removing her kimono. She stepped into the hot steamy water. Now she felt relaxed. Who knew that a fifteen year old could have some much drama and dtress in their life.

After awhile Fuu got out, fluffing an extra towel in her hair. She stepped into the room to find Mugen sitting in a corner. She sat down herself. Fuu continued to dry her hair, and every once in awhile she would look toward Mugen.

She thought about apologizing. She knew she wouldn't sleep easy if she didn't. Fuu opened her mouth so speak.

"Mugen...I'm sorry that I yelled earlier."

He ignored her apology. Fuu frowned and then she stood up, walking toward him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She waited a moment but got no response. "Why won't you answer me?" she repeated.

When he didn't respond yet again that's when she heard snoring. Fuu kicked Mugen in his side. Mugen suddenly woke up and said, "I wasn't really sleeping! I only did that so you'd stop bothering the hell out of me!"

"Whatever!" Fuu said, walking back to her side of the room.

After awhile and hour had gone by both Fuu and Mugen were now calm again. For a moment Fuu thought about what Mugen had said earlier. So what if he thought that about her? But for once in her life Fuu wanted to know what it would be like to prove him wrong.

She got up, walked toward Mugen and said with triumph in her voice, "You think I'm not something to look at, Mugen? Well here you go!" With courage and no embarrassment, Fuu untied her robe and let it fall to the floor.

Mugen looked up at her in complete shock. He never would have thought that Fuu would do something like this before. But there she was with wide hips, a big bust and the most trimmest waist with the most longest legs. She was right; baggy clothes hid that beautiful figure.

"How do you like that?" she said.

Mugen only grinned at the wonderful sight. "Not bad girly." Then he stood up. "You know Fuu, since you've proven to me at how good you look, why don't you put that body of yours to some use." He began stroking her arms.

Fuu looked away, blushing. "I' don't know. I've thought about it like that."

She never considered having sex, especially with Mugen.But since she had gottne this far why turn back?

"What if I don't know how? What if I can't do a good job?"

Mugen turned her face so that she was looking at him. "Don't worry. You'll know how. Trust me."

Fuu nodded her head. And then Mugen pressed his lips against her soft ones, earning a moan from Fuu.

Mugen's tongue slowly ran across her lips. When she didn't make an attempt to open up for him, he lightly pinched her now perky pink nipples. That did the trick. Fuu opened her mouth a little and he explored her. His tongue danced with hers, creating a saliva masterpiece.

Soon both were on the floor. Mugen grabbed ahold of her butt while Fuu ran her hands through his rough hair. He slid hs fingers down her body until he could feel the bottom of her delicate womanhood. She gasped.

Both suddenly broke the kiss as Mugen grinned.

"What?" Fuu asked curiously.

Mugen didn't answer. All he did was use his fingers to play with her warm cunt. Soon Fuu began to get wet with pleasure. She gasped and moaned.

"Oh, Mugen."

Fuu gripped his hair. The pleasure she was feeling was incredible. Who knew that Mugen could make her almost cum just by using his fingers. She almost cried out in pure bliss. Then her bliss faded. She looked up to see that Mugen was undressing himself.

Beneath those shaggy-looking, beat up clothes was a magnificent body. Hehad tight biceps, triceps and abs. Fuu noticed that he was beginning to lower his head to her wet cave. She took in a deep breath of air.

Her legs were resting on his shoulders as he pleased her with his tongue. He licked at her juices, getting a sweet nectar from her body. Fuu gripped his head, pushing his head farther down. He spread the lips of her pussy, wanting to get as much as possible. Damn she tasted good!

He began nibbling at her clit, hearing screams of joy escape from Fuu's mouth. Yeah, she was definitely liking that. He spread her lips even more, soon inserting two finger into her. They caused more ooze to leak out, which Mugen gladly caught with his tongue.

He then pulled his fingers out, raising his head above her delicious pussy. He brought his fingers to her mouth saying, "Try some."

Fuu wasn't so sure but she did just take a bath not too long ago. She leaned forward, bringing her mouth to his fingers and tasted herself. She sucked on his fingers like a lollipop. Seeing as how she wasenjoying this, Mugen gathered more, having her taste herself repeatedly. After awhile he went back to work with his mouth, sucking her cunt with all of its juices.

All of a sudden Mugen stopped working his magic. He raised his head yet again, and this time climbing on top of Fuu. He lightly ran his tongue across her rock-hard nipples. Then he squeezed her soft breasts.

"Oh, god, Mugen!" Fuu cried.

Hesoon stopped playing with her breasts and Fuu looked toward his long hard shaft. Mugen smiled as he noticed her eyes roaming.

"Mugen..." she began, but then stopped herself, thinking if she should say it or not.

"Yeah," he said.

"I wanted to know if..." once again she trailed off.

"Know what?" Mugen said, knowing good and well what Fuu meant.

But instead of saying it, Mugen said, "You can if you want."

Both Fuu and Mugen switched positions; Mugen on his back and Fuu in front of him. He closed his eyes waiting for what was yet to come.

Fuu gazed upon the massive beast. It was hard to think that something so big would fit in her mouth. But ever so slowly she lowered her head, licking the tip with her tongue. Mugen groaned, pushing his manhood closer to her face.

Fuu grabbed the base of his dick and began licking the underside of his long shaft. She started to make sucking sounds as she lowered her mouth back to the tip, going farther down.

Mugen groaned again. "Oh, damn, Fuu."

She came back up, leaving a coating of saliva on the tip. Then once agian went down, deep-throating his member. Her head bobbed up and down...up and down...and up and sown some more until Mugen finally exploded in her mouth.

Fuu swallowed, getting every drop that he released. But it wasn't over yet, because right after he came, Mugen grabbed Fuu, having her on her hands and knees.

He leaned forward,whispering in her ear. "This will only hurt for a moment, but I promise it gets better. I'm gonna make you come so hard, that you're gonna want more after this."

He got himself ready, spreading her cheeks and slowly insert the head of his cock. Fuu cried in pain. That was only the tip but they had farther to go. He pushed a little more.

"Oh god! It hurts!" she said.

Mugen quieted her cries by rubbing her body. "Just relax."

And she did. Soon he inserted the rest of him inside of her, Fuu biting down on her lip to prevent the screams from coming. Once inside her, Mugen picked up a slight rythmn, grounding himself into her with so much fury that she was sliding against the floor. It felt so good yet so painful at the same time.

Once Fuu was used to it, she and Mugen started letting out moaning.

"Mu...gen...oh...god...it feels so good."

"Fuck, Fuu! You like that?"

She answered breathessly, "Yeah..."

He smirked at her response and then suddenly he removed his cock, flipping her onto her back, having her lie on the floor.

"Then you'll love this," he declared.

He pushed the tip of his dick at the entrance of her moist being and slowly but quickly pounded all of him inside her. Fuu moaned in pain and in pleasure. He grabbed her hips, keeping her steady as he gave her a new experience. He continued to slam into her, hearing her delicious cries of passion.

"Ugh...you're so tight!"

She wrapped her legs around him as he pushed and pulled his hard erection in and out of the tight squeeze of her. Her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her hips were now red because of the hold that Mugen had on her, but she didn't care as long as he kept pleasing her, she would want more.

A few more thrust later, Fuu tighten her legs around him as she came all over his hard dick, coating it in her juices. Mugen was almost there was well. He grabbed ahold of her round breasts as release his seed into her sweet garden. He collapsed on top of her, both panting heavily. Sweat glistened their bodies and they listened to the sound of one anothers heart beating from the love making that just took place.

Fuu was happy that she proved her point to Mugen and maybe a little more happy that she had her virginty taken away, but from that moment she promised herself that this was going to happen only once in a lifetime. 


End file.
